Au Coeur des SHINee
by Kahlan76
Summary: Jonghyun se sent rejeté par ses collègues, rejeté par ses amis... En effet les quatre autre SHINee semblent vivre à part... Mais il ne va pas se laisser faire! Il leur fera payer cette trahison!


JongHyun regarda ses amis encore une fois... non rien à faire ce petit sourire ne disparaissait pas de leur visage! Tout les 4 semblaient partagé quelque chose dont seule JH devait être écarté... Et ce qu'ils partageaient c'était les F(X). Les 4 couples s'étaient formés quasiment en même temps. MinHo et Luna, Key et Sulli, Onew et Amber et pour finir Krystal et Taemin... à croire que c'était un coup monté de toute pièce.

Etre le seul célibataire était déjà assez dur mais si en plus les 4 autre faisaient front comme ça... Il allait leur rappeler son mauvais caractère.

_On fait quoi ce soir Oppa ? demanda Luna en s'accrochant au bras de MinHo tout en fixant Taemin.  
"Hum... Luna a un strabisme ou elle essaye de rendre jaloux MinHo?"  
_Je sais pas, sans doute un cinéma. Vous faites quoi vous les autres. Taemin?  
_Restaurant.  
_Voir mes parents, répondit Key  
_Promenade dans les rues. A noël c'est super romantique, enfonça le clou Onew.  
"Moi je vais écrire une chanson sur la trahison, pauvres tâches... snif pourquoi vous me demandez pas à moi"

Et pourtant on ne lui demanda pas, il rentra seul (Il devait encore se réjouir car ils leur arrivaient de le virer de chez eux!).Il alluma son ordinateur et tout en voyant Victoria se connecter, commença à lui parler.

_Salut, alors toute seule chez vous toi aussi?  
_Euh... oui. ça me fait un peu de calme. ça va sinon?  
_Bof, les garçons m'énervent toujours avec les filles, et ils me laissent tout seul!  
_Tu serais pas jaloux?  
_NON! C'est juste que... mais toi tu vois moins les filles aussi. ça te pose pas de problèmes?  
_Non je les laisse faire leurs magouilles avec les garçons.  
_Magouilles? C'est comme ça que t'appelle leur relations?  
_Ouai enfin je me comprends! De toute façon laisse moi tranquille, je dois te laisser, je vais dormir! Bye à plus tard.  
"... Mais ils ont tous avalé des champignons ou quoi? C'est quoi c'tebande de pignoufe! Ragh m'énerve m'énerve m'énerve!"

JongHyun préféra donc se coucher lui aussi, loin des pensées moroses qui l'habitait. Le lendemain il se réveilla de très mauvaises humeurs. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine il fut à peine surpris de voir Onew donnait la becquet à Key...  
_On dirait un couple de jeune marié... ça craint!

Onew s''éloigna à vitesse grand V de Key qui se jeta sur sa nourriture lui même.  
"C'était une blague... oh et pourquoi je me justifierais, vous avez qu'à pas me laisser tout seul Nah!" Ce fut les rires provenant du couloir qui attira de nouveau son attention en effet Minho et Taemin en sortait mort de rire. Tout deux semblaient sortir de la douche.

_Vous prenez vos douches ensemble? C'est une consigne du patron pour éponger les dettes?

MinHo et Taemin eurent à leur tour le reflexe de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
"Ah mes blagues pourries vous mettes mal à l'aise! Tant mieux je vais continué espèce d'hétero comblé à la noix... ça vous apprendra... La guerre du célibataire en marche!"

_Et vos copines le savent que vous jouez à touche pipi dans les douches? Moi j'en connais un qui va s'amusait à tout cafter... nanananéreuh!

JongHyun reprit son repas en sifflotant devant l'air ahuri des 4 autres.

_Si tu avais quelque chose de ce genre à dire... pour nous compromettre tu le dirais? demanda Onew les larmes aux yeux.  
_Bien sur!  
"Coooooup de pression!" se félicita JongHyun . "Vous avez pas fini d'en baver les gars! Et si l'un de vous se mari... ragh j'engage une call girl pour faire une apparition fracassante à l'église... non j'oserais pas... oh si! A part si la fiancée est plus forte que moi, et me fracasserait la tête"

Toutefois même JongHyun qui s'imaginait des scénarios pas possible, remarqua que l'ambiance était retombé d'un coup. Les 4 autre garçons avaient très vite mangé et parti en direction du salon. Quand JongHyun y rentra à son tour il eut l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation privé. Aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait dans les yeux...

JongHyun se demanda presque si il n'avait pas été trop loin... pourtant le fait que son humour soit nase et qu'il était fortement rancunier était pourtant une chose acquise dans les SHINee.

Toute la semaine durant ils ne se parlèrent presque pas. Pour JongHyun il était hors de question de s'excuser "Screugneugneu, c'est eux ils m'abandonnent et maintenant il sautent sur la moindre occasion pour me laisser encore plus en plan".

Les garçons passaient TOUT leur moment libre avec les filles. Enfin du moins pour la majorité. En effet 2 semaines après le début de cette guère froide, alors que Key avait dit à tout le monde qu'il était avec Sulli, JongHyun trouva Sulli en train de se promener avec Victoria. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé lui dire... mais il se posait des questions.  
« Pas fidèle en amitié, et pas fidèle du tout! Bon ça m'étonne quand même... Et puis je me voit mal aller voir les autre non plus... entre la position en tant que groupe et par rapport à leur propre copine."

Mais pourtant il continua de se poser des questions. Surtout quand Minho et Taemin parlèrent du dernier film vu... ensemble?! « Mais le film est sortie y'a 4 jours, et ils n'ont eu qu'un soir de congé depuis! Ah bah c'est ça, on veut bien balancer l'intimité pour une sortie en couple mais pour rassurer un pote, non... bande de hobbit joufflus et sournois! Et plus vas y que je rigole entre nous, que je partage des gâteaux! Je pourrais mourir de faim en face de vous que vous le remarqueriez même pas... »

Il décida d'aller prendre conseil auprès d'un de ses ainés. Si il ne pouvait pas l'aider, peut être qu'il pourrait les engueuler.

_Hyung! Ils sont vilains avec moi! Ils ne pensent qu'à eux et leur copine! Du coup même les F(x) ne viennent plus me voir... dés qu'elles apparaissent, elle leur cour dans les bras... c'est presque à celle qui sera plus exubérantes... Hyung! Aide moi!  
_Tiens bois ça!

Il suivit le conseil de Kangin, au delà de ses espérances. Ce fut Leeteuk qui le raccompagna complètement soûl au dortoir! Tout seul dans le salon, il fut pris d'une envie de se venger . « Héhéhé, je vais leur dessiner pleeeeeein de boutons! Demain ils seront totalement paniqués! Yeah! »

JH rentra tout d'abord dans la chambre de Minho... « Allez merde! J'ai des hallucinations! Pourquoi ils sont deux Minho? Et puis pourquoi y'en a un dont je vois pas la tête, caché sous la couette... » Il déambulait vers la chambre de Key finalement. « Oh il dort tout nu, tout déshabillé... ouh... je vais lui faire des boutons partout partout partout... »

_Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous?

C'était Onew qui débarquait dans la chambre seulement vetu d'un peignoir.

_Je m'amuseuh! Qu'Est-ce que tu fous là toi?  
_euh... j'ai vu de la lumière donc je me posais des questions... allez houst au lit! Ralala c'est encore un hyung qui t'as fais boire! Si j'étais déjà pas impressionné par mes propres membre et donc encore plus par mes ainés... je leur botterais les fesses.

Ce fut le lendemain que JongHyun se réveilla se souvenant de tout dans son lit. Mais ce dont il ne se souvenait pas c'était comment il s'était fait autant de petit point sur tout le corps. « Arsh! Ce sont ces 4 là... » Mais étrangement cela lui fit plaisir, c'était le genre de blague qu'on se faisait , certes en maternelle, mais entre amis. Il arriva donc dans la cuisine d'assez de bonne humeur.

Les quatre autres garçons rigolaient à son approche, mais comme là, il savait pourquoi, JongHyun ne le prit pas mal.

_C'est vous?  
_Bah, c'Est-ce que tu voulais me faire non? Donc Quand on f'est réveillé avant toi, Onew nous a raconté... on s'est vengé!  
_Hum...  
_Bon allez assis toi, on va manger ensemble ce soir? Demanda Key  
_Même moi?  
_Mouis, on préfère ça plutôt que tu te bourre la gueule avec d' on se fait une soirée.  
_Mais y'aura les filles non? Non pas qu'elles me géne, je les aime beaucoup mais...  
« Pour une fois que je vous aurez... je veux pas partager... »

Et il n'eut pas à partager... tout les 5 passèrent une bonne soirée, durant laquelle JongHyun ne but presque pas. Cela se faisait assez rare d'être tous réuni... il voulait s'en rappeler.

Après 2 ou 3 heures, Taemin et Minho furent en charge de préparer des cocktails surprises dans la cuisine. Mais au bout de 20 minutes, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Pendant que Key et Onew discutaient vivement , JongHyun décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient... pourtant le spectacle qu'il y trouva, faillit lui couter une crise cardiaque. Taemin était assis tranquillement sur la table pendant que Minho était penché sur lui... et ... l'EMBRASSAIT?! Le jeune dans un silence complet fit demi tour pour retrouver ses 2 autre compères.

« Sa langue... dans sa bouche... Taemin et Minho... Ensemble?! Bordel ... qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette couille?! »

Devant l'air toujours aussi interrogatif, JongHyun préféra continuait à voix haute.

_Taemin et Minho... l'un avec l'autre... en train de...

Il ne termina pas mais c'était bien assez pour que les deux autre comprennent.

_MinHo! Taemin! Rappliquez, on a un problème.  
« Sacré problème! Je comprend plus rien moi! »

Les deux arrivèrent et ce fut dans les yeux des plus silencieux de la pièce, qu'ils comprirent.

_Oui,ils vous ont vu... désolé on l'a lâché du regard quelque minutes seulement.  
_QUOI! Réagit JongHyun aux paroles de Onew. VOUS... vous le saviez?  
_Je dirais même plus, enfonça le clou Key qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de Onew.

JongHyun frisa la crise cardiaque. Était il atterrie dans une autre dimension digne d'un yaoi où comme par hasard tout les hommes étaient homo. Avaient ils lu trop de fanfics et voulaient lui faire la blagues « et t'sais quoi? On es ensemble! Ça t'en bouche un coin hein? ». Bah dans ce cas ça bouchait tout les coins et recoins de son cerveau. Et pourquoi Onew avait il le besoin d'être si collé à son... petit ami. Si il s'embrassaient là tout de suite... JongHyun y resterait il le savait!

_On voulait te le dire depuis longtemps... mais la conversation il ya quelque jour... où tu disait que tu nous balancerais si t'avais des info compromettantes...  
« Hein?Hein? J'ai dit ça moi... et puis pourquoi maintenant c'est moi sur le banc des accusés. C'est eux qui font du groupe une agence de rencontre et c'est moi le fautif?! »  
_A vos copines! Là oui je suis prêt à faire courir des rumeurs sur votre compte parce que je les croirait fausses et impossibles à croire! Entre ça et raconter partout que mes collègues et amis veuillent former un Village People coréen.. Y'a une marge! Et d'ailleurs, vos copines?!  
_Et bien... On sort pas ensemble. Disons juste que quand moi et Onew on s'est mis ensemble, j'en ai parlé à Amber. Et que de leur coté Minho à parlé de leur histoire avec Luna... Les filles s'en sont parlé et nous on dit qu'on devrez au moins en parlé tout les 4.  
_Tout à fait, et petit à petit pour nous ménager des... moments privilégié... (« Oué des rencards quoi... appelle moi con, ça ira plus vite espèce de passif de leader de chiotte! ») les filles ont décidé de se faire passer pour nos petite amie. Victoria était contre et voulait que très vite on te raconte tout hein! (« Bien quand cette conversation sera fini et que j'aurais tué tout les autre SHINee, et les f(x) impliqués, on pourra toujours formé un duo! »). Quand on s'étaient décidé... bah y'a eu l'autre conversation, ça a jeté un froid.

JongHyun essaya de réfléchir de manière posé... exercice déjà compliqué au naturel mais là il bouillait de rage! Il voulait frapper sur leur tête de macaques déséquilibrés mental jusqu'à ce que leur pieds s'enfoncent dans le sol! Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de faire éclater les veines de leur misérable cerveau, rien qu'avec un regard... Non définitivement ces types n'avaient rien saisi...

_Un groupe... on est un groupe... pourquoi vous me faites pas confiance? Oué je suis parfois lourd, je suis souvent un gamin égoïste et capricieux... mais vous êtes mes amis! Sans totalement comprendre, je peux accepter!

Le soulagement qu'il vu dans leur regard, faillit presque le faire les pardonner aussi facilement. « Purée mais on vous a mis un bouton avec fonction Chat Botté , bon dieu de bon soir, arrêtez avec vos yeux larmoyants! »

_Tu veux dire que.. Ça changera rien, entre nous?  
« Ah non, pas Taemin en premier ligne, les gars c'pas du zuste! Trop dur de dire non! »  
-Bah non! Je pense pas! Vous montez pas dessus devant moi c'est tout... mais bon je vous demanderez pareil avec des femelles...

Une brochette de SHINee lui sautèrent dessus! Il y avait encore 2 heures il savait vaguement que l'homosexualité était sans doute plus proche qu'il le pensait de lui... et voila que 4 représentants le pressait ardemment .

_Tu sais, on avait juste peur de te perdre! Notre JongHyun à nous! Merci de nous accepter.  
_Arrete ton char Minho! Mais me refaite plus jamais de cachoterie! Je veux pas connaitre toute votre vie sexuelle, mais un minimum sur ce qui se passe d'important pour vous.  
_PROMIS!

Et voici comment le membre refoulé des SHINee refit pleinement parti du groupe. Car après tout ce n'était pas les orientations sexuels des un ou des autres qui faisait un groupe « De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de leur présenter mes cousines pour qu'on appartienne à la même famille! » . Après avoir réglé ces comptes avec les F(x) « Elles comptaient pas s'en sortir quand même les gueuses! Le jour où par miracle, des types se décident de les supporter, je vous promet les filles, l'enfant terrible vous le fera payer! Enfin à part si elles rejoignent le club du noeilnoeil tremblotant... et je vais pas résister » il reprit le paisible cour de sa vie.

Désormais Jonghyun vivait dans un Yaoi permanent le jour et avec les boules quies la nuit!


End file.
